Thinking about Fragments
by Eleanor Harkness-Jones
Summary: Better summary inside! Disclaimer  which I forgot inside : I own nothing. If I did, I would be rich. Everything belongs to the good old BBC.
1. Jack's Story

_**Thinking about Fragments**_

_**A/N: This is set after all the flashbacks the team have in "Fragments" (series 2) showing what happened to them next. I'm doing this because I was wondering it myself, and I've finally got up the courage to write it down. Also, this is my first Torchwood FanFic, so suggestions are greatly appreciated!**_

_**Jack's Story**_

Jack looked around himself, stunned. He couldn't believe what Alex had done. Obviously, he'd seen people kill people before, and he'd done it himself, the same for committing suicide, but somehow he never thought it would come to Torchwood, where he'd practically lived for a century. He didn't know what to do. Could he run? Where would he go? This would certainly be a good time for the doctor to show up. He just did the only practical thing he could think of; he went over to a computer and did the rest of the team's final logouts. He then put the bodies in the morgues and set to cleaning up all the blood. By the time that was done, it was 3AM, and the rest of the country had probably passed out by now. He sat down and sighed. He knew he would need a new team. But how could he do that? He though back to how he had been recruited. No, he didn't think that was likely to happen again. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. All of his past bosses had just brought the new recruits in, and he had never thought to ask how they'd come across them. Again, another good time for the doctor to show up. He strained his ears, thinking that maybe, just maybe, if he hoped hard enough, he would hear the TARDIS, and he would finally see his doctor again. No such luck. He sighed, wracking his head for ideas. For the first time since he could remember, he didn't have the faintest idea what to do, or even what to think! He went to bed, thinking a few hours sleep might give him a plan, but he couldn't get comfortable: there were too many thoughts running around in his head. He sat down and tried to organise them, but it was useless, his brain wasn't functioning properly. He walked around aimlessly for a while until he was brought out of his trance-like state `by the sun reflecting off of the TV into his eyes. He decided to go for a walk, get some fresh air, hoping that would help. It didn't. He decided to wait until the bars opened, but considering it was only 6:30AM, it seemed like he had a long day ahead of him. He needed to talk to someone, but everyone he had ever known was either dead or on another planet, in a different time, probably not being able to care less about him if they tried. It was time like these when Jack wished he really could die, if he was dead, he wouldn't have to worry about anything. He was just be somewhere, slowly decomposing, until there was less than nothing left of him. Somehow, the thought seemed almost comforting. He sighed, and turned the TV on, but turned it off again almost immediately, the noise not seeming right in his cave of silence, although the silence was driving him mad. He had to speak to someone, anyone. Then he realised who he could talk to. He didn't like the thought, but it was his only sane one in hours. Or years, depending on how you looked at it.

He walked towards the bar, slightly worried that it would be closed. As he got closer, he saw, much to his surprise, that it was open, and flourishing. He walked in, took all the necessary turns, spoke to the necessary people, waited for what felt like centuries, but was actually less than half an hour, until he was finally face-to-face with the young(ish) fortune teller.  
"I've been expecting you," she said calmly, "you must be very desperate if you have come to me."  
"Do you need me to tell you that?" he half-joked, "I need to know what to do, and you're the only living person I know. Or can at least talk to." He stared at her pleadingly, "Please help me."  
She dealed her tarot cards and stared at them. "You will do what you do alone for 3 years. Then you will recruit someone new. Then someone else the next year. And so on for 3 years."  
"How will I know how to recruit though?"  
She looked directly into his eyes, "You'll know."  
He was about to ask when he would meet the doctor, or at least how many of these people he would've recruited before he did, but as he went to open his mouth, the girl nodded to her bodyguard, to escorted Jack away.

Jack walked back to the Hub in his trance-like stance state again, and stayed that way until he reached a desk, where he buried his head in his hands, and replayed what the girl had said in his head over and over again. He decided he would spend the 3 years until he met this new employee completely re-doing the Hub; new equipment, better style, and, most importantly, his own office.

_**A/N: Okay, I'm just gonna say what you're obviously thinking, that was pretty rubbish. If I get some (note that that means MULTIPLE) good reviews I might do the others. Until that nonexistent day, I will allow you to continue laughing at my awful story telling.**_


	2. Owen's Story

_**Thinking about Fragments**_

_**A/N: Just so you know, I'm not doing these in the order they appear in the episode, and that's for 2 reasons; 1, because **__**Ravengirl1011**__** asked me to do Owen's story next (which is the one I'm doing now) and 2, because I can. Please enjoy!**_

_**Owen's Story**_

Owen looked around his new apartment. He was amazed, and very impressed. He thought that it would be hard to find a nice apartment in Cardiff. Normally, he hated being proved wrong, but, just this once, he loved it! He had just finished packing, and already it looked like his. He looked at his watch, and realised he was already 10 minutes late for his first day at work. Not the best start. When he arrived, thanks to traffic, he was half an hour late. Jack, his boss, told him it was okay, but it wasn't to happen again. He then began introducing him to the team; Toshiko Sato and Suzie Costello. Owen thought that they were both lovely ladies, but he personally preferred Suzie. He suddenly realised what he had just thought; how could he be willing to betray Katie so soon. He headed down to the autopsy room, and, before registering his surroundings, told himself that she was gone, and he was free to do whatever, and whoever for that matter, he wanted. He sighed, and turned around to see Suzie watching him. She didn't say anything, but came down and stood next to him.  
"What do you think then?" she asked  
Owen decided to have some fun "About what?"  
"Look around. Aren't you in heaven?"  
"God, yeah. I've never seen someone where a lower cut shirt at work in my life!"  
She blushed, smiled, and went back to her work. Owen grinned, deciding that he liked his new job immensely. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't notice Toshiko come down and start looking at all the equipment until she dropped something behind him, making him jump.  
"Just a scalpel!" she said "Nothing's broken. Sorry, I was just curious. I mostly spend all my time on the computer."  
"No problem. As you said, nothing's broken. It's Toshiko isn't it?"  
"Yes, but everyone calls me Tosh."  
"Okay then Tosh. And if I may, someone like you shouldn't spend all their time behind a computer." She giggled, and left.  
"Alright," an immediately recognisable American voice called behind him "where's my compliment, eh?"  
Owen wasn't sure whether to take him seriously or not, and simply said "You, a compliment? Not possible!"  
Jack laughed, and asked Owen how he was settling in, who first looked around the autopsy room, marvelling at the advanced equipment, imagining himself using it all. Keeping cool, however, he simply stated that it was "Pretty good, yeah." Jack laughed, and left him to properly acquaint himself with his new toys, which Owen did happily, doing something he had always done, but wouldn't admit to if the world was ending; he gave all of his equipment names, in his head of course He wasn't sexist, and did make some of them male. When he thought he was finished, he saw, just out of the corner of his eye, the scalpel that Tosh had dropped, hanging of the edge of the table it was on. He picked it up. It was a very good scalpel; small, lightweight and thin. Somehow, it reminded him of Katie, and he named it as such. He sighed, a little smile appearing on his lips, and put it in its proper place, stroking it as he did so. His thoughts were interrupted by Tosh – again! – informing them of Rift activity in a local bar. Jack sent Suzie and Owen onto it. In the car, neither said a word, but Owen caught Suzie looking at him every now and then. Once at the bar, they encountered what Owen could describe as terrifying. Suzie told him to duck, the shoot it from behind, and he, not knowing what else to do, did so. Well, he tried to. He wasn't very quick, and the, what Suzie said was a 'Weevil', was and it jumped on her. He shot at it three times, and hit it twice, the other bullet missing Suzie's leg by about half a millimetre. He pulled the Weevil off of her, and helped her up. Suzie smiled coyly, and, without thinking, he kissed her. It was a very passionate kiss, and Owen wished it would never end. He the felt her tongue on his teeth, and had to pull away.

He made an attempt to be professional for the rest of the evening, but broke down once in the autopsy room. He had been told to do an autopsy of the Weevil so he would better understand them, but all he could do was think about how stupid he had been. Stupid for pulling away from such an amazing kiss from someone as stunning as Suzie, and stupid for kissing her in the first place. It was just that she had stroked her tongue on his teeth just as Katie used to, and he felt an overwhelming wave of guilt, that he just had to pull away. He saw Jack watching him, and set to work on the Weevil. Just as he was finishing, Jack came up to him and put a sympathetic arm around Owen. Owen pulled away, misunderstanding, and Jack let him go.  
"She wouldn't have wanted you to be so sad, you know." He said.  
"How do you know? Did you know her? No! Do you have any idea how I feel at the moment? No! So why don't you keep your nose out of it!" he shouted. Although they weren't looking, he could tell Suzie and Tosh were listening.  
"I don't know exactly how you feel, no," Jack replied, remaining calm "But I do have an idea. I've seen everyone I've ever loved die, and with everyone I felt different. I don't know exactly how you feel, but I do have an idea."  
Owen calmed down, feeling stupid. "Sorry, I didn't know." He mumbled. Jack just nodded, and walked away. Owen watched him go, and, as he did so, saw Tosh and Suzie turn away, obviously embarrassed. He thought about what Jack had said, and realised, as annoying as it was, that he was right; Katie would want him to get on with his life, and not dwell on her memory forever. He picked up his 'Katie' scalpel, and stared at it. As if Katie has actually sent the message to him from beyond the grave, he knew that he would give Suzie a go. He smiled to himself, and started packing the Weevil's corpse away.

_**A/N: What do you think? I hope it's OK. I wanted to identify with how Owen would feel after Katie's death, and I think I did OK, considering I was basically making it all up as I went along. If I get some (remember, MULTIPLE [1+]) good reviews, I will do Tosh's story next. I am welcome to constructive criticism as always! Please read and review! Pretty please**_!


	3. Toshiko's Story

_**Thinking about Fragments**_

_**A/N: OK, I'm starting Tosh's story. I'm a bit worried about this one, so criticism is encouraged and welcomed. Enjoy!**_

_**Toshiko's Story**_

Toshiko looked around the Hub. She really couldn't believe that this would be her new work place. It all seemed so weird; the American turning up; offering her a job; bailing her out of prison; and now, here she was. Just her and her new boss. For half of the car journey, which was a long one, she had addressed him as 'sir', but he eventually caved and told her to call him his name, 'Jack'. She was a bit nervous about that, as she had only ever called her bosses 'sir' or 'madam', but he insisted, and she didn't want to question him on her first day. He then asked her if she preferred anything other than 'Toshiko', and she said she like 'Tosh', and he was satisfied. The 'Hub' as it was called, was simply amazing, and looked sparkling new. She asked him where her co-workers were, and he said that she was the first person he had hired since he had become boss. She felt honoured at this, if a little nervous, wondering why that was the case. If she wasn't so polite, she would have asked, but quickly realised it wasn't her place, and kept quiet, and resumed marvelling at the Hub's advance computer systems. They were so amazing, she was convinced she was dreaming, and gave herself a subtle pinch to check.  
"You're not dreaming." Jack laughed. Well, maybe it wasn't as subtle as she thought, and annoyingly, he was right. She giggled, and started experimenting with the computer. Something started beeping, and she found what it was. It was red, and looked bad. She called Jack, who explained that it meant something had come through the rift. After their conversation in the car earlier, she knew that that was bad. She fiddled with a few more buttons until she found what she wanted; information on what had come through the rift. The screen read "Weevil". Again, after their conversation in the car, she knew that that wasn't bad; that was very bad. She informed Jack, who much to her horror, smiled. He tossed her a gun, and told her that this would be her first field mission, and that she had better enjoy herself. She smiled, although inside, she was terrified; if Weevils were as bad as Jack had said, then it was unlikely she would get away unharmed.

They had cornered the Weevil. Jack said that it was quite small for a Weevil, which terrified Tosh, because to her it looked huge. The Weevil in the corner was making a strange noise. She looked over at Jack to see if that was good or bad, but, much to her horror, he looked confused. He started advancing towards the Weevil, and signalled for her to stay still. He tried to grab the Weevil slowly, like you might do to a naughty child, but it was fast; it ran straight at Tosh, and knocked her down, whilst biting and clawing at her. All Tosh could do was scream. Somehow, she didn't feel anything just yet, but she sub-consciously knew that she was in great pain. Then, it stopped. Jack pulled it off of her and helped her up. She felt numb, but then suddenly her head and ribs throbbed with pain worst than anything Tosh had ever experienced. She doubled over, trying to retain her dignity, but every second was worse than the last, and she could feel blood trickling down her nose and into her eye. She felt an arm on her shoulder, and Jack guided her back to the SUV. She must have passed out, because she woke up in the SUV. For a moment, she was numb again. But then the pain came back, much, much worse than before, and she couldn't help but cry out. Jack looked over to her, his face pale with worry, and reassured her that they were nearly at the hospital, and that she would be okay. She looked down at herself, and saw an immense amount of blood all over her. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, but wasn't sure whether it was unconsciousness, or death, so fought against herself to stay awake. Jack must have somehow realised this, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She let her guard down, and felt herself going again. She didn't have the energy to fight it anymore, and allowed it to take over her.

She woke up in hospital, and felt almost completely fine, although her ribs were a little stiff. She managed to sit up, just as a nurse appeared. She froze at the door for a second then went out. She returned a minute later with a doctor. The doctor asked her all the usual questions, and then asked her if she wanted to ask him anything, which surprised her. She asked if she had had any visitors. Much to her dismay, he said no, but that the man who had brought her in was still waiting, even though she had been unconscious for 2 days. She asked to see him. Minutes later, Jack came in and sat down next to her.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked  
"Better, thanks. They said I could get out tomorrow."  
"That's good. You can have a few days off to get your strength back." He smiled as he said it, but his eyes were sad, as if he didn't want her to leave, even if it was just for a few days. She didn't need the few days of, she was sure of that, and she couldn't bear to think that she would make him upset, especially as he had been so kind to her. Even if it was, in a way, his fault she was in hospital.  
"No, I'll be fine, and in tomorrow. I promise."

The next, true to her word, Tosh was in the Hub again, bright and early. In the hospital, they had decided that she would stay in the Hub and on the computer for a few weeks as her ribs were still badly bruised and she found it a bit tricky to walk, but she loved her job loads already, and in spite of everything, and was happy to come in anyway. Jack had frowned when she arrived, but he said nothing. Tosh looked over at him, and saw that he was watching her too. She quickly looked away, embarrassed. She decided she was going to like her new job, even though she could hardly wait for more people to start working with her!

_**A/N: Again, please tell me what you think! It's really appreciated!**_


	4. Ianto's Story

_**Thinking about Fragments**_

_**A/N: First of all, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I've had a lot of coursework (curse my teachers!) and I really want this to be good (as Ianto is my favourite character!), so I've been working really hard on it. It's going to be longer than the last ones, because, as I said, Ianto is my favourite character, plus this is the last chapter I'm doing for this story. Please enjoy!**_

_**Ianto's Story**_

He was nervous. Of course he was. Everyone was nervous on their first day of work. But not everyone tried to sneak their cyber-girlfriend into their new workplace's basement on their first day. He had a plan; he just wasn't sure when he'd be able to put it into action. He would need to wait for everyone to leave the Hub, then he would need to shut down the CCTV, and _then _he would need to drive home, get Lisa, and get her into the basement before everyone got back. He sighed, then stepped into the tourist information booth, which he guessed was above the Hub. Jack was standing there, waiting for him. For some reason, Ianto felt a little embarrassed seeing him. It was lucky for him he didn't blush.  
"Good to see you." Jack said grinning. Ianto nodded. Jack continued "In case you haven't worked it out, this is just our cover." He then went over to the desk, and touched something underneath it. The wall suddenly opened, revealing a long corridor. Jack made his way towards it, then turned around and gestured for Ianto to follow him, which he did, of course.

After a short walk down a grey corridor, he was inside the Hub. It was so much more amazing the Torchwood One's Hub had been; that one had been very cold and clinical, with little to no signs of life. Everyone had always just stayed at their posts and made as little contact with each other as possible. Even when on field missions (which Ianto had done very little of) they would just try and get the job done, and not try to make small talk at any time if unnecessary. It was quite difficult to do so, as there were a lot of them working there. Just stepping into this Hub, however, Ianto could tell that that was not the case here; for a start, there were only 4 people working there, including Jack, and although the Hub was nearly as cold and clinical looking as Torchwood One, it had more of a homey feel to it, as everyone was chatting, laughing, exchanging anecdotes. Ianto never thought he'd ever be in a Torchwood Hub where he actually felt _safe_.  
"Okay everybody," the sound of Jack's voice echoed throughout the Hub, shutting everyone up as they turned to face him. "this is Ianto Jones." He gestured to Ianto who nodded, slightly embarrassed; he wasn't used to having people look at him.  
"Oh yes," a tall woman in black was making her way towards him "the one who worked for Torchwood One." She offered him her hand "My name's Suzie Costello, nice to meet you." He shook her outstretched hand.  
"Wasn't Torchwood One the one that tried to kill us all?" the other man said, also coming towards him, but he didn't offer Ianto his hand. "Dr. Owen Harper, good to see you mate." And with that, he headed down to what, from Ianto's point of view at least, looked like a small hospital room.  
"Don't worry about Owen," said a pretty Japanese girl offering him her hand just like Suzie, "he's just grumpy all the time for some reason, I'm Toshiko, also known as Tosh." He shook her hand.  
"Well," came in Jack "I'm glad we're all getting along, but Ianto I'd like to see you in my office immediately, thank you." Ianto followed him into his office. "What'd you think then?" he said as they sat down.  
"I, um," Ianto wasn't quite sure what to say. He was impressed, of course he was, but he didn't want Jack to think he was kissing up to him any more than he already had done. So he went with the only option he could think of that would seem too much like he was kissing his butt, "It's definitely better than Torchwood One." Luckily for him Jack just laughed. He then stared at Ianto. The same stare he'd given him after rolling on the floor the previous night to avoid the pterodactyl. Ianto wasn't sure what it was about that stare. It made him feel weird. Like Jack was staring right into his soul, looking at the part of him he'd had to hide when he joined Torchwood One.  
"So," Jack proclaimed, clapping his hands together, "I'm afraid that, as we weren't really hiring all you can do is make us coffee and be a receptionist in the tourist information booth. You know, like a butler." Ianto smiled at this; he was in, he was safe, and he was trusted.

About an hour later, Ianto was cleaning up after his first round of coffee. Everyone had thanked him for the coffee, even more so when he came to collect the cups, Tosh even went as far as to say that it was the best coffee she has ever drank. Ianto simply smiled. Again, Ianto was glad he didn't blush. Although he was smiling, he knew that he wouldn't get very many sets of thanks from the team; soon they would get used to him bringing them coffee, and stop thanking him. By then though, hopefully, he would've got Lisa into the basement by then, and it wouldn't matter.  
"Rift activity," called Tosh. "huge. Not sure what it is, but it's big and it's moving."  
"Okay," said Jack, jogging across the Hub, "in that case, I say we all go. Apart from Ianto, is that okay?" he looked at Ianto. Ianto was relieved; if it was huge, then he should have time to drive home, get Lisa, hook her up in the Hub and erase the CCTV. He nodded to Jack as if he couldn't care less whether he stayed or went. "Good." Jack said smiling. "Come on everyone!" And with that, they all cleared out. After less than a minute, the Hub was silent. Ianto finished clearing up the coffee mugs on double time, then ran over to Tosh's computer. He didn't know which cameras he would be in view of, so he shut them all down. Using his knowledge from Torchwood One, he then managed to make it look like something to do with the rift. He looked at his watch. The team had only been gone two minutes. He was doing well. Now for the important part of the plan.

It had taken him longer than he thought to get everything out of his flat and into his car. Not helped by the facts that he was in a rush and that his car was tiny. But he'd done it. When he arrived back, he pulled everything down into the Hub. He suspected he was getting some pretty strange looks for passers-by, but he didn't care. "As they say," he though "love conquers all."

He'd managed to hook Lisa up entirely with time to spare. He found a wrench, and set to trying to restart the CCTV cameras manually, so that if the team walked in, it would help his story that the cameras had suddenly shut down and he was worried that he might break something if he tried to do it using the computers. He'd managed to repair three of them when the others arrived. It turned out that the "huge" rift activity had actually been an unusually large Weevil, along with a small computer glitch making the system read the problem bigger than it actually was. Ianto told Tosh his story about the cameras crashing and she set to repairing them with her computers while the others went back to their normal work.  
"Oi, Ianto," called Owen, "how about working some more of that coffee magic." Ianto didn't reply, just went over to the coffee machine and started making a fresh brew.

Four months later, and Ianto's prediction had come full circle; no-one was thanking him for their coffee anymore. Owen had stopped after the first brew, Suzie followed about a week later, Jack had stuck it out for a whole month, and Tosh had remained polite for an amazing three months, but, of course, she eventually forgot too. As Ianto had also predicted, it didn't affect him. The first time they didn't thank him it hurt a little, of course, but then he reminded himself of Lisa, and he just dismissed the hurt away. What he didn't predict however, was Jack. Every time Jack looked at him, he looked at him with the same look he gave him on his first day, the same look he gave him after their ordeal with the pterodactyl; the look that made Ianto feel funny inside. Deep down, he knew what that look made him feel, and why Jack have him that look, but he couldn't admit it, not even to himself, not while Lisa was down in the basement. The thought of Lisa made him smile. One day, he told himself, one day Lisa would be human again, and it would all be alright again. Just like in the days before the battle of Canary Wharf, he told himself, when he and Lisa were together, and they could just go about their lives together, despite their rather demanding jobs at Torchwood One. Even if they hardly spoke at work, they had plenty of time at home. Some days they would talk on the phone for hours, some days they would stay at Lisa's, some days at Ianto's. It didn't matter, as long as they had each other. He tried not to think about it too much; it always made his eyes water. However, whenever the team, or most of them at least, left he would slip down to the basement and sit with Lisa. He would usually do all the talking. Telling her what had been happening up at the Hub, reminding her off some of the wonderful times they had shared together. Whenever she spoke up, he would treasure every word, but mostly he did all of the talking. He told her what he felt, what he thought of the rest of the team. The only thing he never told her was that look Jack gave him almost all of the time. Partly because he was worried about what she would think, but mostly because it scared him.

For his first few weeks, he had assumed that Jack looked at everyone like that. But he soon worked out that it was just him. Jack looked at everyone else, not just in the Hub, everyone else with a normal, friendly expression. But he looked at him differently. Like he was special. That was what seriously freaked Ianto out; no-one had ever looked at him like he was special, nor had he ever been told such a thing. Lisa had never told him that. The closest she had ever got had been right before their first kiss, when she told him "You're very special to me, Ianto." But that was what most couples told each other; it was just a slightly less embarrassing way of telling someone you loved them. Even his parents had never told him that. His parents had never really been bothered about him; they'd always made that abundantly clear, they'd always wanted a daughter, so when Rhiannon was born she got all of their attention, all of their praise, all of their love. His teachers at school never thought much of him either; he did well, not too well, not too bad. He just sat in the middle. He never got any special mentions in an assembly, never got any awards, never really got anything. The fact that someone now thought, even if he never said it to his face, that he was special scared him in a while. It was just unexpected. Of all the people in the world, it was his boss. And of all the bosses in the world, it was Captain Jack Harkness. He didn't know what to do. He supposed he would just have to try and ignore it.

_**A/N: And that's the end of that! Again, sorry it took so long (although I'm sure most of you were actually please about that). I have been thinking about doing a Suzie chapter, but I don't think I'll do it. Unless, of course, lots of people ask me to do it, in which case I will try *wink, wink*. Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


End file.
